


Scars

by LordLaurance



Series: Daaron Short Fics! [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron is my baby boi, Fluff, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Scars, daaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Aaron's baby has scars





	Scars

Aaron pressed his thumb to the bare skin of his sleeping boyfriend's back. He traced every little mark and indent. There were dozens of scars decorating the rough flesh. Some were long and thin, while others were small and round. Anyone with half the knowledge Aaron had could tell what each one was from. Cigarette butts, leather belts, switches, and, possibly most disturbing of all, knives.

 

Daryl had told Aaron about his father, about the beatings. He told him all about the way each touch burned and the way he could still feel the pain when he thought about it hard enough. Daryl had told him about how hard it was to learn to trust again and how, for a long time, he believed that the treatment he was given was for the better. They had talked about when Daryl first opened up. It had been to Rick, back when they were dating.

 

That was the only time Aaron had seen Daryl cry.

 

Now, it was Aaron's turn to cry, curled up under the sheets, big-spooning Daryl, their bare torsos pressed together. He leaned his face forward, pressing gentle kisses on the protrusions of his man's skin. He was sobbing quietly as he kissed each and every spot.

 

Aaron knew he could never take Daryl's pain away. He knew he could never erase his past and save him from that horrible man who hurt him. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was there for his boy now. Aaron had to be able to make Daryl forget the pain for just a moment and let him be happy.

 

All he needed was him and Daryl, right here, right now.


End file.
